Reclaiming of the Enchanted Forest
by The Voodoo Shadowhunter
Summary: This takes place after the season 3 winter finale. This is my idea of what happens when they return back to the Enchanted Forest. INCLUDING THE INTRODUCTION OF THE WICKED WITCH
1. The Truce

**A/N: This is my newest story and is based after the Winter Finale. I plan on writing my own version of what is going to happen in the second half of the season. Enjoy the first chapter!**

The brunette could do nothing but stare at the yellow car as it zoomed away from Storybrooke. She knew that she had finally been the mother that she had always hoped that Henry deserved. She had wanted to be that person, so badly for the boy she loved more than anything in this world, but she had to lose him to make things right. She knew it was right, for leaving him behind would do nothing but harm him more than holding onto him for an extra minute.

She thought of her mother in the last moments of her life. How she had grasped for her arms and she could witness the tears in Cora's eyes. Seeing that she had truly loved her. This must have been what it felt, though she had felt it many times before, that being a mother meant not having everything. It meant giving their child the best chance they could have. Feeling her tears well up further and further into her eyes, she looked ahead to see her vision get blurry from her own tears, as well as become engulfed in the bright purple smoke that soaked them up.

Snapping her eyes shut, she felt a memory elapse over her as the curse seemed to close her into a dark dream.

_The castle of King George was ripping apart around her. A smile was falling upon her face. It was nothing but happiness and glee that spread all over her. She knew that she had finally won. She had spent so long, endless months wondering why she wasn't winning, why she hadn't gotten the Curse right, and now, she had a way to finally get everything she wanted. She was going to win. She was finally going to get her happiness, while destroying Snow White's. _

_Watching at the ebony haired woman lay on the ground, clasping her dead prince, she watched as the woman looked around her in horror, staring at her with desperate eyes._

_"Where are we going?" Snow asked, her eyes moving from her gaze. _

_"Some place horrible." She said, looking above her, staring at the world crumbling around her. _

_She let out a laugh that could keep her happy for ages, the green smoke engulfing her into nothingness. Just as she felt before this dream, her eyes fell closed as if in sleep, and the moment they did…_

Regina Mills opened her eyes. The road she had been staring at was gone, the streets she had once known had disappeared, and turning to look around her, the trees she had thought she would leave behind were around her. She saw the kingdom that once was her own, now appearing again, but in new terms. Regina turned her head, watching a long wave of brown locks flowing after her.

Regina's hair had grown back to its original length, looking down, she saw her old dresses had been put back on her body. It was as if life had stayed the same as it was before, but of course it was not. Snow, who had Charming on her arm, as well as everyone else who had been in the town around them as well, was the first to speak.

"We're back," Snow said in a low voice.

Regina looked ahead, and could see that two people, whom Regina recognized immediately as her old friend Maleficent's enemy, Aurora, and her devoted Prince Phillip was around her. Regina didn't know what to do. Did she run? What was to happen now? They had been through so much, and yet, there was nothing to stop them from thinking Regina would turn back to who she was before. Magic was here, and she could use her magic to her own will. Rebuild the kingdom she held before, but she had no desire to kill Snow White. They had been angry for so long, and while she never got to have her happy ending, neither did the rest of them. Their lives torn apart by worlds, and they would continue to have this life ripped away from them.

"Snow, how did you return?" Aurora asked, Phillip standing to her flank.

"It's a long story Aurora. The matter of the fact is," Snow replied, swallowing the lump in her throat. "is that we are here and we aren't ever leaving again."

"But, what about Emma, and your Henry?" Aurora asked, her doe-wide eyes looming over Snow White.

"They, they were left behind." Snow said, feeling a tear begin to roll down her cheek.

Charming wrapped an arm around Snow's waist, keeping her in place as he watched her begin to feel a weakening in her feet.

Regina couldn't handle this, she wouldn't stand to see this sadness. Her heart was broken into pieces, her already blackened heart felt as if it was breaking in her chest.

"Look," Regina said, speaking finally, and all eyes began to turn on her. Aurora gasped, and the rest took a step back, as if preparing for her to send them all flying. "I know you all haven't even thought of where to go next, but I tell you this, I will not stand here and hear how you plan on running this land. I will take my place as I once had before, in solitude. I will return to my castle, and I shall finish my exile that you had performed on me. Leave me alone, and I shall leave you all alone. Simple as that. I need my time to grieve." She explained, saying the last word as if she was spitting at them all.

With that, purple smoke engulfed the Evil Queen and she disappeared from the scene of do gooders, letting her find her castle, long awaiting her return.


	2. Love Is Weakness

**2 Months Later**

Regina sat at her vanity, looking at her reflection like she had a million times. A face suddenly appeared on her vanity, startling her slightly as she gripped the vanity itself.

"Sydney, I mean…" Regina said, putting a hand to her head. It was hard for her to know what life was like now. She had the memories of those she had thought that she needed to remember. Now that she had been in this land long enough, she forgot what to call people once in a while.

"Whatever," the Mirror replied, looking to Regina with hatred in his eyes.

"Why are you showing up to me now? I would have thought you would have taken a chance to gloat at my misery much sooner than this." Regina replied, folding her hands on her lap, much like she had when she was younger.

"I wanted to wait to the exact moment you were at your lowest." The Mirror sneered, making a look of triumph on his face.

"And how is this my lowest point may I ask? I haven't felt broken enough to scramble to go off and fight for whatever kingdom Snow and her dwarves have created. I've retired as it were." Regina said, and with that she got from her seat, her lavish deep blood red dress which was tight around her torso and large around her hips.

The Mirror appeared along the hallway she had as she continued. "It isn't the moment of weakness you want to destroy Snow anymore. The moment of weakness is that you plan on destroying yourself. You've given up." The Mirror proclaimed.

Regina froze. The problem with this mirror was that it never lied. She had one option really, and that was to smash these mirrors she held in her castle. She didn't need to be mocked of her heartache. Regina felt nothing but sadness and her heart was breaking over and over as she continued to think about her life, and how she could have changed things differently. She remembered the last thing she had said to Henry, that it was her fault all of this had happened. She was driven by madness and driven by vengeance. If she had listened to her father before, she could have lived her life in peace. She would have never had Henry though. It was all worth it. Those 11 years had been the best of her life.

"What is your point? You seem as if you would want me to do what I plan to do." Regina explained, walking closer to the Mirror. "Trying to talk to me out of it?" Regina replied, hissing toward the Mirror.

"I did love you Regina, but no more, you can ruin yourself, and it will be your own fault for all of this pain and suffering you have created for yourself. As you said, you are the villain, and villains never get happy endings." The Mirror said and with that, he disappeared from the reflection so that Regina was looking at herself again.

The look of loathing she had given herself was envious. She had wished she could be as confident as she looked now. She dressed for merely herself as the guards that had once roamed her kingdom no longer worked for her. They had left her in her castle to rot, and she couldn't blame them, but she also felt an anger well up inside of her. She was going to deal with the fact that she was the outcast, once again.

Regina looked to her mirror. She knew that in order to be the woman she had once been, to reclaim what was her's, she was going to have to forget Henry, and by forgetting him, she would have to get rid of her heart. She would need to do what her mother had done to protect her.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she whispered to herself "Love is weakness"

Thrusting her hand into her chest, she gripped her heart and pulled it out of herself. Staring at the heart that was glowing in her hand, she felt a weight rip off of her. Her eyes seemed to no longer tear, the desire to keep her emotions at bay ceased. There was only one thing she wanted, and that was to find her kingdom, and to gain her respect back. Her truce was over, and what better to rebuild her kingdom, when those who were rebuilding were going after her.

Her blackened heart was her weakness. And holding it in her hand, she quickly made her way along the corridors of her palace and walked to her chamber. Waving her arm, the doors quickly opened and holding her heart out, she watched as one of the drawers opened, and she placed her heart inside the box before closing it back into the wall of hearts.

"Goodbye," she replied, and with that, she grabbed her hat on the table as she exited her chamber, and placed it on her head, slamming the doors behind her.


	3. The Promise

Snow White had been more than annoyed as she had been here in the Enchanted Forest again. Everything was not as it once was. Despite missing Emma every single day, there seemed to be an emptiness here. This wasn't how life was supposed to be. She was supposed to be with her daughter, she was supposed to be living with Emma, with David and starting to add another child to their family. Everything was supposed to be right. The worst part was that Snow didn't feel right in this land anymore. While this was the land she had grown up, where her parents were from, where everyone was from, it felt like she belonged in the land where it seemed that there would never be happy endings.

Despite her annoyance at her situation, she was always annoyed with this meeting that she was going into again. There was chaos in the kingdom. With barely anyone left in the kingdom, the small amount killed off by Cora when Snow, Mulan, Emma, and Aurora had been here before, the new arrival of those who inhabited before seemed to be grounds for Aurora and Phillip to assert their dominance. They wanted to be the ones who rules the kingdom as opposed to David and Snow. While Snow didn't care too much about ruling a kingdom, she did feel a sense of birthright, and since their kingdom was dramatically downsized, only one it seemed could rule over this land.

"When will this fighting cease?" Snow whined, looking back and forth from her husband to Aurora and Phillip.

"We have been rebuilding this country for the past two years while you all have been doing whatever it is you have been doing in the other world. You left, you had your chance to help rebuild and now it is our turn." Phillip exclaimed, ignoring Snow's comment.

"But that wasn't their fault. They were sent here against their will!" David replied, slamming his hand on the table.

"David…" Snow replied, trying to take David's hand. She wanted the fighting to cease.

She was about to make a suggestion when suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared and suddenly, a face that she thought she would never see again appeared, Regina.

Regina's eyes narrowed as she stared at each of the couples who had stopped their arguing and watched her as she seemed to keep her sneer on her lips.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" David replied, looking worried, while keeping his chest puffed, as if trying to assert his dominance.

"Why, to solve your problems of course." Regina smiled, moving around the room.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Phillip asked, the Evil Queen watching the prince rest his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Well, if you cannot figure out who to rule you all, why not replace your faith in your dear departed Queen?" she asked, smiling widely again.

"Regina, in all fairness, your track record for being a Queen isn't all that perfect." Snow replied, feeling as if that could have been a way out, but the look Regina made was different. "Regina, there's something different about you…" Snow added.

"I don't know what you mean." Regina said feeling a flicker of worry, but not too much.

Snow seemed to look harder. As if trying to look into her eyes. They always say that the eyes were the window to the soul, and suddenly looking ahead, she widened her eyes in realization.

"You look just like how your mother did…You took out your heart." Snow replied.

With those words, Regina lit a ball of pyre in her hand, crouching as if ready to leap and watched as the princes pulled out their swords.

"Regina, why would you take out your heart? You have learned and changed so much, why would you give it all up?" Snow asked, looking to the former Queen. "Henry—"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM!" Regina roared, and turned to Snow, ignoring the rest of the people in the room. "You don't get to talk about him in front of me." Regina retorted, she felt as if something should have been tugging on her heart, but it wasn't there, and so the pain that she should have been feeling was gone.

"Regina, you are exiled, and you know it. You cannot reclaim this throne, by force, by anything." David replied, holding his sword toward Regina as he moved closer to Snow.

"My exile shall be short lived I'm afraid." Regina replied, glancing between the two. "I will reclaim this land, if it is the last thing I do." Regina replied, making her new threat, and with that, she flipped her cape to her dress and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	4. Soul Mates and Mirrors

Regina appeared once more in a cloud of smoke among her palace, pacing the place back and forth, trying to figure out how to get what she wanted. It was clear, that in order to reclaim this kingdom, it would take more than sheer force to win them over. Treachery, at its finest would be her strength. She thought of what it would be in order to remove the Charmings and Beauty to get out of her way. This kingdom was her's. Despite how much they all seemed to hate her, remembering all too well when their memories came back, when they were in Storybrooke, she was the Queen of this domain by marriage, and Snow, was just a Queen of a fallen and broke kingdom that King George had left behind.

She needed to get to a certain domain. She needed an army, but not just any army, she knew that this army would be harder to come by. The traveling of worlds would have to happen once again. But how? She knew that her options were thing. The magic beans that could transport them had run out, and the case that had been in her office, which had the plant in her Mayor office in Storybrooke was now depleted. There was also the fact that Hatter's dimensional hat had been destroyed upon the pyre George had sent upon the hat.

Regina felt her options seemed hopeless. She had no clue where Hook would be, and she knew that she needed Pan's shadow in order for her to make his vessel fly, or would it be her own shadow that could do it? That was not the point. She was sure that Hook, while handsomely in love with Emma Swan, she needed a plan that had no one else involved in it. She was always better at working alone. Working with others made it harder for her to get the job done. How her mother had stood to work with Hook was beyond her.

Biting her finger, she felt that there had to be something she could do. The idea hit her. Rumplestiltskin had given her a gift on the eve of her marriage to the King. There was a Looking Glass, a Glass in which she would be able to travel to one specific land, a land that she had visited only once before to kill her mother. But that was not why she wished to visit this land. The soldiers there were just as idiotic as the ones she had had before. No, she had another place to travel, but she needed the White Rabbit to do so.

Smiling, she rubbed her hands together and disappeared in the smoke once again.

**-X-**

Regina appeared in the foyer of the now deserted Rumplestiltskin castle. She knew that there could be a danger of Baelfire arriving, but she knew he was powerless to do anything to her. Walking through the place with a determined look in her step, she walked into Gold's library where she felt cold sharp metal scrap across her throat.

"Well, it seems that this place is inhabited." Regina sneered, turning to her right to see not Baelfire, but another man present there.

It was odd to look at, he seemed to strike her immediately. The tug once again in her heart seemed to fuddle within her. She had seen that head before, and perhaps that face. A face that she had seen in her dreams at times when she had no one to accompany her in her bed. It had happened not long after Graham had died. Looking toward the man, his eyes so familiar, she looked to his wrist, and there, there stood the lion.

Regina couldn't help but clench her jaw. Of course this had to be the man. She remembered that thought when she had been with Tinkerbell and she had said that the man with the lion tattoo on his wrist would be her soulmate. How could this be? How could he be here, now? While she knew who he was, she didn't want anything to do with him. He was not what she wanted, not now and who knew if ever. She wanted to reclaim this land. If she didn't have Henry, then power, she would take instead.

"You're trespassing," the man replied, turning so now the blade rested upon her breast.

"On the contrary dear, you are trespassing this home. I highly doubt…" Regina began and suddenly, out of one of the hidden chambers Gold had in his home, Belle and Baelfire had appeared from it, a cracked tea cup in Belle's hand.

"Regina." Was all Baelfire said, looking to the Evil Queen with a sigh.

"Neal, what a pleasant surprise. For someone who claimed that he hated his father, you seem to enjoy the place he once inhabited." Regina said, glancing at the man who held his sword toward her.

"She a friend?" The man asked, glancing at Regina once more.

"Yes Robin, she's a friend." Belle said, her eyes still stained with the tears she undoubtedly continued to pour from her eyes every night.

"What gains us such pleasure from seeing you Regina?"Baelfire replied, watching Robin lower his sword and place it back in his sheath.

Regina could admire the man she was apparently destined to be with. But she was not looking for anything of the matter right now. If he kept in her alliance, she would make him King, and if not? A personal prisoner, much like she had done to Graham with the heart she had taken from him and kept in her crypt.

"I am here to find a mirror. Your father gave me one when I was younger, and I need a way to either make one again, or to already have one in his possession." Regina replied, and looked upon Baelfire, clasping her hands in front of herself with a smile.

"Don't you have many in your castle?" Baelfire asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Yes, but I am looking for a particular one." Regina said, losing her pleasantries.

"I-I think he has one." Belle stammered, keeping a close grip on the cup in her hands.

"Lead me to it then." Regina said, moving her hand as if to hurry her along.

Robin merely looked at her, and turning, she could see that Robin not only was there with them, but a small child hid in the corner of the room.

"Roland," he replied, and watched as his son ran to his father and clutched his legs.

Regina froze, staring at the child in wonder. He had a son. He had everything she would possibly want. He would be the love of her life, he had a child that he seemed to care deeply for, and not only that, she would be able to provide from her castle.

But if only she had a heart to give them. Her heart remained with her real son. Henry could not be replaced. He would be forever in the heart she left in the chamber of her palace. No, she needed to finish her quest for power. She could not go that route again, with family.

"You have a beautiful son." Was all she said, and with that, she turned on her heels and followed Belle into the mysterious chamber.

As they walked down several flights of stairs, they finally made it to a small room. There, Belle opened the door for her, and she looked upon the room. There was nothing there but a large item that was covered by a large cloth.

Regina smiled and pulled the cloth down, revealing the large mirror, much like what she had seen when her mother had been thrust into it when Regina started to understand her powers.

"Thank you," Regina replied, and with that, she flicked her wrist and watched the door slam shut.

"Regina?" Belle asked, yelling through the door.

"Don't wait up." Regina replied, and stepped into the glass, watching it ripple as she made it through the mirror, going to the land of wonder.


	5. Take Me to Wonderland

**A/N: I decided to bring in Wonderland only because it made sense in terms of how Regina could get there, but also, I wanted to tie in the other show. I just caught up on the show and so the events that happened in the Winter Finale for them, also took place here. Hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews would be awesome, and let me know what you think could happen next or how you think I am doing with the story. I'm loving writing this so far, and I keep releasing chapters because a new idea inspires me for what the next chapter will hold. Thanks!**

Stepping upon the path that she had seen once before, she looked upon the lengthy road that went through Wonderland. She had only been here once before with the Hatter. She had sent Hook here not long ago, or what felt so, time wasn't what it once was to Regina, and she had expected to see the land in ruin. Though of course, much like she had seen in the Enchanted Forest, when a ruler is absent, a new one will always take its place. The walked along the road, and she knew that it would not be far from the destination she needed to arrive at. She needed to find the Red Queen. Yes, she had read up on the realms since returning to her palace. She had to see what was going on with everything else, but there was one world she refused to search. She had to keep giving up what she had lost. She knew that she could never see Henry again, and looking at him in a reflection would never help her.

She looked ahead to see that there was a large palace towering over a large hedge maze. But there was something off about all of this. The castle, with its large towering horses, resembling a chess board was not what she had expected to see. The palace her mother had resided in was not what stood before her. But not only was the palace itself different, it was that the palace was in ruin. The sides seemed to have been blown out of, and the char from the smoke and fire seemed to be the thing that killed the image she saw.

Regina cursed under her breath, turning around, she threw her hands up in the air in anger.

"Well that's just great isn't it?" she said aloud, raising her arms in anguish. If she could not talk to the Red Queen, then who was it that she could redeem help from?

She heard a rush from above her. Looking above her, she saw a carpet, floating among the sky and she didn't know who or what this was. Gathering a fireball in her hand, she looked upon who could be her enemy, but as she saw the carpet fall, she lowered her gaze and saw a man she had seen once before, and only once, Jafar.

"Hello your Majesty." Jafar said, gripping his golden snake staff in his hand.

"Jafar, what an unwanted surprise." Regina replied, extinguishing the fire in her hands.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing in this realm?" Jafar asked, staring at Regina with his brows raised.

"I came here to fine a certain little animal you all love so much." Regina said, looking around as if it were around her.

"The Catepillar? I see no reason why you would need him, a man who feeds on bounty when you could conjure things yourself." Jafar explained, looking to Regina with curiosity.

"Not the Catepillar you fool, the Rabbit!" Regina exclaimed, and watched as Jafar was not taken aback, but merely stared at her with anger.

"You seem to forget Regina that my power is strong." The Arabian explained, locking eyes with the Queen.

"And you seem to forget the Dark One relayed his power unto me, and much like my mother who used to rule this land, I do not need some petty boy who locks his father up in prison seeking approval mocking me as if he had actual power." Regina replied, staring at the staff before her.

"Do not forget it was I who gave you the bottle for the genie of Agrabah, and by my doing that you had to remain in this land to find that other genie you want." Regina explained, and sneered in his face.

"If you are so powerful then, why do you need the Rabbit?" Jafar asked, his teeth clenched so close you could hear the teeth moving from one end to the other.

"I do not have the power to travel to a particular realm I plan to visit." Regina explained, putting her hands on her hips.

"And what realm do you wish to visit?" Jafar added, listening in.

"That, I'm afraid is something I do not wish to disclose with you." Regina remarked. "Where can I find the Rabbit?" Regina explained.

As if by a summoning spell, the White Rabbit in his coat, pants, and spectacles ran up to Jafar and Regina with speed.

"Your plan didn't work," the Rabbit replied, his eyes shifting as if angered by the fact he had to come back.

"What do you mean?"Jafar asked, acting as if Regina did not exist.

"The bolt of lightning did not hit the Red Queen, it hit the Knave instead…and, he set a wish that let Cyrus no longer be a genie." The Rabbit explained, and with that a look of anger spread across Jafar's face.

"My, my. It seems you have some work to do, don't you Jafar?" Regina replied, and with that, she watched Jafar not give her a second glance and zoomed away in his carpet, leaving the Rabbit and Regina behind.

The Rabbit seemed as if he thought he was dismissed and Regina waved her hand and watched the Rabbit freeze into place.

"Now now, don't be so hasty Rabbit." Regina said and knelt down so that her face was close to his. "I offer you solace in this time. I can see that Jafar seems to keep you on a short leash does he not?" Regina asked, and could see the Rabbit was not moving.

"Oh silly me," she replied and waved her hand so that his face could be released from her freezing spell.

"Yes…" was all the Rabbit replied, his eyes looking sorrowful.

"I can see this has not been the first time someone has used you." Regina replied, soothing the Rabbit's head.

"Yes again, I just want to be with my family…" The Rabbit replied, hoping that Regina could not read that he had just been reunited with his family.

"Well, I have a plan for you." Regina said smiling. "You dig your hole for me, and I will put a spell on you so that you will never have to answer to anyone again. You and your family will be protected from Jafar or anyone else who seeks to use you for your gift." She replied, smiling at the Rabbit.

"You mean it?" he asked, his ears drooping to the side of his face.

"With all my soul." She said, running another hand down the side of his face with the back of her hand.

The Rabbit seemed to contemplate this for a moment, and nodded to the Queen and smiled with glee.

"Yes, I'll do it." The Rabbit replied.

"Splendid," Regina added, and clapped her hands together.

"Where would you like to go?" the Rabbit asked, questioning her.

"The Land of Oz." Regina replied, smiling.

"Very well." The Rabbit replied, and taking a long wand out of his pocket, he circled it round and round, watching as the lights loomed faster.

Regina looked into the hole that the Rabbit had made and she couldn't help but smile. Regina ran her hand along the Rabbit one more time and watched as a light purple light shimmered over the Rabbit. In his hand lay a bottle with dark contents inside.

"Have yourself and your family drink from this. Upon drinking it, the spell will be complete." She added, and with that, jumped into the hole. Getting to the Land of Oz was only one part of the battle. The rest, was to steal a certain someone's army. An army of monkeys.


	6. The Wicked Witch

A large explosion erupted after a quiet serene day in Oz had had. The yellow brick road had exploded, it's tile and debris shooting in all direction. A hand erupted from the hole and Regina, whose hair was covered in dirt and her dress getting ripped as she made her way up from the hole.

"Why can't these things be a little stealthier than an actual hole in the ground?" she said to herself, pulling her legs from the hole.

Regina smoothed her dress, and looked around at her surroundings. The sky was bright and colorful as she looked around the scenery of Oz. She had never been to this land before, and with no guide, it seemed a little sad that this land would be only a pit stop for the Evil Queen. As much as she could have gone for taking over this land, she knew that was not the case. She needed to reclaim what was hers. And she knew that the forest was exactly that. Snow White, Charming, that Sleeping Beauty and her little man needed to know that she was the one who ruled, and the others were not.

Regina had barely taken two steps from her spot on the Yellow Brick Road and she heard a swarming from overhead. What was it with people and having immediate reactions to someone arriving into their land? Did nothing come with excitement any longer?

Looking above her, she saw that an old woman, being carried by baboons. The things she was looking for. She couldn't help but let a smirk appear on her face. The woman slowly landed upon the ground, her face full of wrinkles, her eyes yellow with age, as was her hair which could have looked an elegant white, was actually tangled and thin.

"Well, not much of a welcoming committee." Regina replied, and couldn't help but smile when the woman seemed to be a little offended at what she had said.

"Do you know who I am?" the woman replied with a hiss.

"No, and I honestly don't think it is necessary, seeing as you need monkey to carry you." Regina replied, watching the woman angrily.

The baboon gave an angry hiss to the brunette, but didn't make a move toward the Evil Queen.

"I am Evanora, leader of Oz." she replied, and while it seemed that she had replied to this, it seemed that Regina was not finding the same idea that she was the leader of Oz.

"I highly doubt that." Regina replied, looking past her to the city that seemed completely made of the glistening emerald. "I have been watching your realm. You _were _the leader of Oz, but your wizard took it from you. No?" Regina replied, watching the monkeys beside her.

At the mention of the wizard, Evanora seemed to take a step back, as if worried for her life.

"Now, I know you don't know who I am, but that isn't why I am here. I am here for your army." She said, running her hand along the fur of the baboon and moved her hand away quickly before it could be bitten.

"For what need?" the old woman replied, narrowing her eyes.

"For what purpose are you worried about? You have no need for it. You seem worried that you won't be able to claim your kingdom again. The people of Oz hate you. As I said, I have paid attention." Regina said smiling.

Evanora looked to her again, and gripped her dress, as if debating if there was a way to destroy Regina.

"I also know you are debating on what to do with me. I will make this easy for you. Just have me your army, and when I reclaim my land, I will help you reclaim your land for yourself." Regina replied, staring at the Wicked Witch.

"No," Evanora replied.

Regina's smile during into a face full of anger. Regina took a step forward and she needed to be careful, she had no idea how magic worked in this realm. From what she heard from Gold in the beginning, he had said that magic is different, and each realm would be different.

"I think you should rethink your answer Evanora." Regina replied, taking another step closer, feeling her anger swell and fire started to ball in her hand.

The monkeys started toward her and Regina pushed her hands outward and watched as the monkeys flew back, each hitting a tree knocking them out. Regina took another step closer and the witch who laid before her was going to die. Regina felt her anger swell and the fire appeared in her hands again. Extinguishing the fire, she learned forward on the trembling woman and let her hand slide into the woman's chest, feeling the flesh and organs inside. Grabbing her heart, she clenched it in her hand, she pulled it out quickly.

Feeling her heart in her hands, she watched the woman stare at her with horror struck in her eyes. Regina couldn't help but stay close to her face, so close that she whispered in the woman's ear.

"I will take your army, and now, you will lose everything." Regina replied, and gripped the woman's heart and watched her yell in anguish, a scream erupting from her lips.

Watching intently, she saw the woman convulse for a moment before the heart turned to dust in her hands.

Wiping her hands on her dress, she sighed angrily and watched the two baboons next to her, and waited for them to decide to wake up. Now with their mistress gone they'd have no use but to be her army. Looking ahead, to the baboons she was about to wake them up when another loud noise was made from the sky.

"For crying out loud, what now?" Regina replied, looking to the sky, seeing flames and smoke bottled up in the sky, and as if a comet was shooting from the sky it exploded into the ground not far from the body that was Evanora.

The crater had swarmed with flames, swirling in a circle as a dark shadow began to erupt from it. The figure was slim, a black figure with a large hat that people often assigned with a witch. Suddenly the flames ceased and a woman appeared. Not just any face though, it was green with a long pointed chin and nose. Her hair was blonde and was tucked underneath the hat she had worn on her head.

She glanced at her sister, her eyes narrowed and darkened. Staring angrily at the woman before her, Regina couldn't help but not feel fear or worry, and suddenly she heard the woman speak in a sultry tone, but one that was not very appealing with the face she had.

"And now, you shall die."


	7. The Ruby Slippers

Regina watched as the green skinned woman stood watching the woman before her as if something had been thrown away and she was disgusted the trash wasn't taken out. Regina stepped back and could tell that even though magic was different here, she didn't need to make things worse for herself.

"Now, why should we be so rash?" Regina said, trying to talk her way out of the encounter she had not anticipated.

"Because it seemed you so rash to kill my sister." The green skinned witch replied, her fireball seemed to stay ignited and her eyes and body turned every inch that Regina seemed to turn.

"Well, that seems a little silly isn't it. Stooping to my level. It seemed that you didn't hear the offer I made to your friend—"

"Sister." The green witch said, her teeth grit tight, that the words coming out of it were almost hard to hear.

"I'm sorry, sister. Don't make the mistake she did. I just want the baboons and that is it." Regina replied, staring at the green witch.

"You will have to take them from me, they are now mine." The green witch added, and lifted her hand, which seemed as if she was about to call the other baboons to her, when the green witch froze in her place. Staring down, she looked to Regina's feet.

Regina, noticing the witch was staring at her feet, she had decided to do the same and looked down to see that she was not wearing the black boots that she had been wearing before. Instead, glistening red shoes were upon her feet.

"What the…" Regina replied, and watched as the green witch was angrier than ever.

"Give those to me." The green witch snarled.

Regina couldn't help but curl her lips with a smile. "No, not unless you give the army." She replied.

"You have no idea the power they possess, and they were my sister's. Give them to me and I shall allow you to live." The green witch replied with anger spread across her face.

"I refuse. You must do as I ask, and I will give you these slippers." Regina compromised, but she could see that she was getting nowhere with the green witch herself.

"So be it." The green witch added, and with the fireball in her hand, she sent it toward the Evil Queen, who just as the fire zoomed past her head, she looked up as she lay on the ground of the debris of the Yellow Brick Road.

Regina laid out her hand to produce her own fireball, but nothing had appeared. She glared to her hand, wondering why her magic was not working. Magic was still unpredictable in this realm it seemed. The green witch took notice to her inability to retaliate and conjured another ball in her hand, raising it above her head, ready to strike with a powerful blow, but the green witch was shot in the abdomen and sent across and hit the tree.

Regina was confounded, not sure to make of what had just happened. Looking back, she saw that another woman was appearing, her dress white and a crown above her head. She was floating in what looked like a giant bubble which illuminated by the refractions of light that came upon it. It seemed as if she would not have to worry long enough as the woman elegantly landed on the ground, her bubble popping in an instant.

"Do not fear, I am here to help you." The woman in white explained.

"And why would I need your help?"Regina snapped, taking the woman by surprise as she recoiled at this statement.

"Well, you are being attacked by Theodora." The woman in white replied, staring at the unconscious Theodora, "but we often call her the Wicked Witch of the West." The woman replied.

"I don't care what you call her. All I wanted was her army of monkeys and to return to my realm." Regina replied, standing up and brushing the dirt off of her dress.

"Well, the monkeys do not respond to those unless they are the lineage of Evanora and Theodora, and seeing as Theodora now inherited them, it seems that she is in control, and they won't take orders from anyone else until she is dead." The woman replied.

"Then, I guess I'll have to kill her." Regina snarled, and took a step toward the wicked witch.

"I believe that would be impossible." The woman replied.

"And why is that oh white one?" Regina said sarcastically.

"Because I have seen how you kill. You kill by taking out the hearts of others and crushing them. Theodora has no heart. Wickedness has destroyed her heart." The woman explained.

"Then how is it this one still had her heart intact?" Regina asked, pointing her hand to Evanora's corpse.

"Her heart was not withered. Wickedness works in different ways to some people. Evanora still held onto emotion, while Theodora has no emotion and fears nothing. Quite like how I sense in you. Your heart is missing." The woman in white added.

Regina felt a twinge of curiosity toward this woman, how did she know so much? Was she the ruler of this land? She wasn't quite sure, for all she knew was that a woman in white was someone close to who was indeed in charge of this land.

"Well, I don't want to be more of a bother, so I guess I will just try to find a way to seek the one who can give me what I want." Regina replied.

"I can give you want you desire Regina." The woman replied.

"How do you know my name?" Regina asked, her face contorted with confusion.

"I am Glinda the Witch of the North. Since the Time of Darkness, the great Wizard of Oz has given us witches dominion over the different directions of the kingdom. While unkind and exiled, the Wicked Witches of the East and West, Evanora and Theodora respectfully, have ruled their sides in peace. The South is indeed in need of a witch to guide it. You, can rule this kingdom. I know you will not be as cruel as you once were, for the Wizard will charge you. I offer you this Regina." Glinda explained, "especially since you hold the most powerful object in the kingdom, those ruby slippers." She explained.

Regina looked down upon her feet. She thought about the offer. If she was able to control this kingdom long enough, her battle to reclaim the Enchanted Forest would deem her the crown once again. Along with the fact that she held the most powerful object in Oz, she would do well. Looking to Glinda, she smiled and with a step forward she replied, "I'll do it."


	8. The Witches of West and South

**A/N: I know many of you are awaiting when we get to Killian and all of that lovely business. He will be making more of an appearance toward the end of the story. While this story has been told in the eyes of Regina, I plan on making a separate story of what happens once Killian is sent to retrieve Emma and all that lovely business. I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far. I would really love if you guys sent in reviews to let me know how I am doing and what you think of the story. Thank you for reading!**

**-X-**

**_Three months later_**

The palace that had been Regina's home for the past few months had been exquisite. She sat in her room, which overlooked the entirety of her domain. She could see the porcelain land that she took domain over, the dark forest which loomed over the graveyard which was menacing to behold, and the small village of those who were glass blowers. She could simply say that while her kingdom was small, and the people in it seemed unimportant, she had loved the company of a couple glass blowers who had come to her castle, and she had brought to submission of her own account.

Her plan to overtake the Enchanted Forest seemed bleak now. Even among discovering how magic worked upon in this realm, it was all that she needed to understand that it was all she wanted in life. She was finally able to fulfill what her mother had wanted for her. She was truly a Queen. She was a queen with nothing to hold her to feel anything other than power. Love is weakness…and she had learned that over and over with Daniel and Henry. Now, she knew that she could not make the mistake a third time. She was now her own woman.

The one worry she constantly had to worry of, was Theodora, the witch of the west. She seemed to still hold the vendetta against her since her sister had been killed at her own hand. Regina had happily not seen any other signs of their Wizard, Glinda, or any other person who could proclaim their domain over her's, but it seemed Theodora had another plan.

The one thing that Regina had no power over, and still could not obtain was to the visions to see the future. In her palace, a room was dedicated to a large orb that was made of crystal. She couldn't help but stare into its contents, hoping to see an image of what was happening, or what was to come, yet nothing could come to her. She saw nothing but the swirling mists of the future, and she was frustrated more than ever, for she could not find what was in store for her. Rumple was the only one who could find a way to see into what was unseen.

Taping her fingers on the desk, she heard a small knocking on the door. She turned her head, her eyesight blocked slightly by the witch's hat that was placed on her head.

"What is it?" she called, her eyes still narrowed from the disturbance.

"Your Majesty, there is a woman in the throne room who seeks your consol." One of the glass blowers said, his arms large and his chest clearly muscular. The man's hair was even slightly curled which came a little over his eyes. Perhaps the reason she liked these men so much was because they reminded her of Daniel and Robin Hood, mixed together into one…

"Your Majesty?" he asked again, snapping Regina out of her stupor.

"Tell her I will be on my way." Regina snapped.

The door closed and she stood, looking at herself in the mirror, wondering if she would ever be able to return the realm which was hers. She missed it in the forest, but she knew that Oz had been good to her, and that her stay here, while it was supposed to be a short time, and it had been, she planned on getting home soon enough.

Coming out of her room, she swept across the halls toward the throne room. While she was not a real Queen, her dominion had been seen as such as that was what she was used to. Smirking, she came up to the throne room, and did not look upon who was before her. She was only looking to her throne before she let her eyes move toward the woman who was standing with her hands clasped to the front of her.

Regina sat herself upon the chair and looked oddly at the woman in front of her. She was oddly familiar, but she was very beautiful at the same time. Her hair was a dark brown, her skin a deep olive shade, and a bright green gem laid upon her throat, but it was odd because she dressed in peasant clothes, but the only thing about her that seemed extravagant was the neatly kept hair and the gem on her throat.

"What is your name?" Regina said ominously.

"I do not know your Grace." The woman replied, her eyes sorrowful, and as Regina looked closer, she saw that her eyes seemed to have scars underneath as if someone had clawed at her face.

"What has happened to you?" Regina added, looking upon the woman with wonder.

"Again, I am not sure." the woman replied.

Regina rose from her seat, eyeing the woman for a moment. The woman had been looking at the ruby slippers which gleamed in the sunlight, and the woman looked back at her face with a hurry.

"Leave us." Regina said to the muscled men around her, and she watched as they departed from the room without another word.

"I wonder," Regina began taking a step down from her throne, "How stupid did you think I was?" Regina replied, and with a wave of her hand, watched as the woman before her, as if pushed by a large force knocked her into the wall before she slumped.

The woman's hair, now coming out of the neat bun she had on her head, she stood and smiled evilly upon her face.

"Well, I didn't think you were that smart." The woman replied, and pulled the gem from her chest and in a swift motion, the woman's skin turned to a light green which cast along her skin. Her nose and chin became pointed and she looked as if she had turned from a slightly menacing woman to looking completely wicked.

"Oh dear, you have so much to learn about me." Regina replied, and before anything could be done, Theodora stood before her and wagged her finger slowly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Theodora replied.

"And why wouldn't I?" Regina asked.

"I found that I cannot take those shoes off of you if you weren't killed, but I found a way for you to get what you most want." Theodora replied, "your son Henry." She added.

Regina froze. Where her heart should have been, she felt a tug on where her heart should have been. She wanted to hear more, but it was as if her body was playing with her. She knew that she loved Henry, but she didn't have the urge to show it. She wanted Henry by her side, but she didn't at the same time. Having your heart ripped did not seem as easy as it could have been.

"And why would I want anything to do with that?" Regina replied, staring at Theodora questioningly.

"Because unlike me, I have no heart that keeps holding me back. You may have removed it, but it still exists, and it still dictates you. Your magic is complicated, unlike my heart which was completely withered away." Theodora replied, waving her arm as if dust had made it disappear.

"So how do you plan on getting me to my son?" Regina hissed.

"Very simple my dear, you had that all on your own. Those shoes transport anyone between realms. Of course you had figured that out dear." Theodora sneered, looking at her with a look of mockery.

Regina's eyes widened and she stared at the shoes on her feet. They could travel between realms did it?

"And what do you get out of this?" Regina asked Theodora, looking to her oddly.

"Why it is very simple. All you have to do is take me to this Enchanted Forest of yours. I have grown tired of Oz, and many already believe me to be dead after a little masquerade I put on for them." She replied, glancing at a bucket of water nearby.

"Fine, fine. How do they work?" Regina replied, and looked to Theodora who smiled with glee. Regina felt the desire and the plan she had wanted for so long null and void. She now had a way to fixing her problem, and while magic would be a problem with the thing she had put on for Emma and Henry, she would always find a way.

"All you have to do is click your heels three times and imagine where you want to go. Say where you want to go three times and it will take you there. If you do not take me to the Enchanted Forest though," Theodora warned, "I shall kill you on the spot of wherever we land." She added, holding a dagger in her hand.

Regina rolled her eyes, "I know how to work with those I don't care for." She added and watched as Theodora came to her and held Regina's forearm.

Regina sighed and clicked her heel once.

_The Enchanted Forest _she thought.

She clicked twice.

_The Enchanted Forest_ she thought again, feeling as if something was pulling her like a string from her navel.

She clicked the third time, and finally, as she clicked the last time, she felt as if something was rushing around her like water rushing into her and if she was underwater. Suddenly, as if she was in a tank, the water was leaving, and she felt the urge to gasp for air. It was suddenly then, as the water seemed to disappear, she opened her eyes slowly, and what should she see, was her palace once again.

"Welcome to the Enchanted Forest." Regina stated.


End file.
